My Melancholic Rainbow
by AppleCorr
Summary: Rainbow Dash is called over to Sweet Apple Acres to complete a quick task for AppleJack. But will things go splendid for RD as she had hoped for them to be? One-shot, I hope.


Rainbow Dash's eyes became clouded with big, salty tears as she gazed upon the pile of minerals and broken wood. She attempted countless amounts of times to raise the objects from the ground, but failed to do so for each try. How could have something so enjoyable change her entire life with one simple mistake?

_The cyan Pegasus zoomed past the clouds on her way to Sweet Apple Acres. An eager grin emerged itself upon her face as she realized that she could perform her repeatedly practiced moves during her visit. _Now thrilled to get to her destination, she flapped her wings in a hurriedly manner, a stunning rainbow trail following her as she did so. _Because of her speed, it did not take very long for Rainbow Dash to be greeted by the view of ripe apple trees.___

_The rainbow pony decreased her pace of flight and positioned herself to come in contact with the land. _In a matter of seconds, she was stood on the grassy lands. Her hooves shifted in the blades of grass as they adjusted to the weight of her body as she waited for AppleJack.__

__"Howdy, Sugarcube!" a voice from the side of a broken down barn called out. An orange, freckled earth pony revealed herself from the shadows of the barn and trotted towards the Pegasus, a welcoming smile revealed itself right below her marvelous green eyes. Clasped between her teeth was the handle of a large jug, which produced slushing from an unknown substance with each step she took.__

__Once in front of the Rainbow pegasus, AppleJack had set the jug down with a careful manner. To make sure the other did not attempt to grab it though, the farm pony guarded the ceramic with her right hoof.__

__"In case yer wonderin', t'is 'ere is ah gallon of cider," AJ stated slyly as she watched Rainbow Dash's eyes grow with a sudden desire ", for when yer done."__

__"As ya can see, Ah've been meanin' to take down t'is ugly ol' barn- but Ah realized Ah couldn' do it withou' help. ..Get the point?"__

__Rainbow Dash nodded with keeness, although she had actually blocked out most of what the other pony had said. Her attention had, in fact, been fixed directly on the flavorsome liquid contained within the jug. A great scheme then came into mind of the cyan Pegasus; if she performed her ___spectacular stunts while doing her work, she could probably persuade her friend into giving her even more cider._

_As the Pegasus had pondered, an uncomfortable stillness had fallen over the two. __To break the irrational quietness, AppleJack cleared her throat, instantaneously signaling the other to commence to her duties. __Rainbow Dash subsequently zipped into the cloudy atmosphere _after the indication given. The mare had then began to do twists and twirls in midair as she circled from the top to the bottom of the wrecked barn. ___Before she had met with the earth, the Pegasus shot back up into the air, above the barn this time._

_Unaware of the farm pony's presence still by the structure, the winged mare had flown directly into the storage place, a vast explosion followed effectively. _A huge, colorful ring made itself perceptible no later than a second after the combustion. It then descended with dust tagging along and chunks of busted planks collapsing among the soil.__

_As the commotion had settled down, the cyan, dust-coated Pegasus placed herself by the chaotic disaster. _Having absolutely no knowledge of the mess, RD beamed with great pride, conceited of her neatly-performed procedures.__

__"So AJ.. what did you think of__ _**t-that**.. Oh."_

_The colorful mare was instantly greeted by a scene that could haunt anypony for the rest of their life. _Underneath a stack of debris stuck out one of the hooves of the mare's beloved friend.__

__"AJ?... A-AppleJack____?" RD called out as panic overtook her. ___She speedily trotted to the mound, her eyesight starting to blur as she went.._

..Large tears ran down the Pegasus's cheeks for all her hope was lost in trying to get the earth pony out alive. The only thing she could do then was mourn for her lost significant other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not quite sure if I want to leave this as a one-shot or continue it yet.. 'Probably leave it as a one-shot for now though.<strong>


End file.
